irlsaofandomcom-20200214-history
Hikari (Pet)
Hikari is #3 of Seven special wolves given to seven different players in SAO by a man named Wryth who found them and handed them to Dan Basaka who then gave three of them away. Hikari ended up with Seya and the two suddenly bonded. Hikari is just as strong as Seya and its appearence resembles that of a white fox. It can use Ice-based attacks. She is the coldest and most judging of all of the wolves and will only talk to you or even communicate if your seen fit in her eyes. It stands at 4'3" and is the calmest of the 7, it is very alert with its surroundings but it won't show it, its also only comfortable with its master and despises everything else, even the other 6 dogs. Seya and Saito then revive her from a Glacial Stone and she is able to accompany them on there travels through ALfheim Online, she looks like an adult in ALO and a grown wolf. Her hair is significantly longer as well. 'Appearance' Hikari, when in wolf form is a light bluish white wolf woth a blue tip at the end of her tail. Her eyes are a cold icy blue and her fur has a glimmering apearance to it when its shown in daylight and or moonlight. However when she gets older into her teen years, her fur gets a bit sharper and longer. Her facial fur gets shaggier to the point where Seya had to put it in a pin, just to see her face. She then decided to get sideward bangs on each temple that came down to her chin in a curling fashion. She has the same hairstyle in her human form. When she becomes an adult, she is a full grown wolf that has silver armor on her beck and torso which is connected, she also has silver front and back leg guards. Her hair is a bit longer as well. When in human form, she takes on a child like appearance, she has a kimono type skirt and her white hair is in frontal bangs that stop at her eyebrows. She didn't like how cute she looked so later on Floor 5 she decided to wear a simple long sleeve white shirt and black pants with white boots. Her rapier at her side. When she gets into her teenage years however, she decides to take on a serious but also girl approach. Her hair was now down to her lower back so she put it up into a ponytail and wheres a single light blue skirt with a belt over the waist area which holsters her rapier and lightblue boots that come up to her knees. She also has a jacket that stops at her torso, it has an insignia of a snowflake on the back. 'Skills and Weapons ' *'Snowakizashi:' Its her basic wakizashi that she wields. Its her one weapon that she has and may seem like nothing, but deals much damage in a fight. It consists of a pinkish handle, the blade is a faded shade of blue. *'Rapier:' Ice Fang: (Only used in K-9 form) Hikari's teeth turn a frosty as she dashes at her target and slams her teeth down on it. The target thats hit gets eithr stunned or frozen, but never both. Frozen Ground: (Used in Human and K-9 form) Hikari puts her hands/paws on the ground and can freeze up to 5 feet away from her. It turns to 8 feet if mastered. Ice Whip: '''(Only used in K-9 form) Hikari's tail turns a deep sea blue and she can whip it around violently slashing any target, it has a cool down of 20 seconds though because of how powerful it is. '''Slashing Rush: (Only used in Human form) Hikari's blade turns a light blue and she can slash up to three times in a fast motion of either jump slash or rush slash. Frozen Blade: (Only used in Human form) Her blade glows a deep sea blue and extends to the size of a normal katana, when striking a target besides a weapon, she can freeze it over within 2 seconds. She can use this attack almost endlessly when mastered. It is her most used skill. 'Trivia' *Even though she's an ice-based wolf. She loves warm things like hot cocoa or even warm blankets and such. *Her eyes change from icy blue to emerald green based on her emotions. *She loves to eat ice. Category:Pet